While They Were In (Approaching and Entering) High School
by DragonWinglet
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Star Trek characters were like in High School? Well here you can find out! So, read it and review! We have a bunch of mini stories in this one story, so it will be pretty long. It's like multi-chapter drabbles! There are a couple OCs. OC/Bones, OC/Scotti, OC/Kirk and I think that's it right now... And I can't spell, so tell me if i mess up...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! So i'm starting a new story for my friend, who has desided to call herself FalconFeather, wrote this, and I only take credit for Railey. Apparently she's based off of me... FalconFeather based Lisan off of herself. So anything I say will be bolded and italisised, and anything Feather says will just be bolded. **_

**Author's note: I didn't think I'd be so cruel or illogical and make you all guess who is what. Railey is Klingon/Romulan (****_Which kinda sucks...)_**** Spock is in the second year of his three year stay on Earth, Lisan is Beta-Zed (or Zoid)/Vulcan, and Bones and the rest are human. I'll up load the epilogue later. This might get very weird, but if you have lived through middle school you will (hopefully) think it's funny. Live Long and Prosper all'yall's**

* * *

**When the First Day Lasts a Lifetime (Or at Least Seems to)**

**Imagine a middle school where James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock were just typical 23rd century teenagers. Where Warp Theory was Scotti's favorite class and Star Wars was an interplanetary phenomena. This is Armstrong Jr. High School, where heroes are born.**

* * *

Section One, Kirk

A group of girls stand by the imposing Neodymium alloy doors. Their conversations float through the air constantly changing in topic and seriousness. A long, banana yellow transport shuttle pulls up and a group of boys step out, only one of them appears as though he actually wants to be here. The group of girls begins giggling as a handsome young man steps out of the bus and fiddles with his Hello! My name is... tag

"He is _not_ that cute, plus it's highly illogical to embarrass yourself on the first day of school."

"He's so dreamy looking, I heard he was on the winning phaser tag team last year."

"I personally like the Vulcan looking one."

"Naturally, Lisan, you're half Vulcan yourself!"

"Well, who ever voted that Kirk character as Most Likely to be a Starship Captain, I say was delirious, it's quite possibly the last thing on his mind."

"I think he'd be a dreamy movie star, but it would be _so _romantic if he became a Starship Captain.

"You are once again displaying your unique talent for illogic Monica," Lisan sighed "It is obvious he is going nowhere."

Meanwhile Kirk had his own thoughts how the day would go. _Today is going to be a horrible day, first my _Phaser Tag Championship _shirt gets torn in the laundry and I have to wear the _My Dad's in Starfleet _shirt, then she makes me ride the transport shuttle over here _and _she makes me walk over to the bus stop with this kid that has pointy ears who constantly babbles logic, then at the next stop the class clown has to sit next to me. They're gonna to ruin my reputation!_

"You seem hesitant to approach those girls. Why? It's not logical to hang back by the bus stop."

"Well, maybe he's afraid of them."

"Shut up Bones."

"I was only joking"

As Kirk approached the doors he heard the giggling get louder.

"You ask him!"

"Sorry, Mataly, I'm blushing right now."

"Do not look at me, I am not doing anything that illogical."

"Well somebody has to"

"I support Lisan's position, weakling human."

"Thank you, Railey."

"How 'bout you do it Mataly, you're in metal fabrication with him"

"Fine, Monica."

"Hey Kirk, do you want to sit by me in metal fabrication?"

_It's only the first day of school and I'm getting bombarded by girls. _Kirk thought, then he recognized Lisan's tall thin figure and mentally sighed _She's here too, this is going to be one fun school year._

* * *

**_Yay! So first section! I know it's a little but if I get 3 reviews I'll post the next one tonight... So yeah! Cookies for the first reveiwer. So, review! Flame, see if I care! Give some constructive criticism! Ask questions! Eat some cake! Yell at the_****_sky! _**

**So, how random was that? By the way, I have seen (most) of the original (good) StarTrek movies, and the serieses as well. Yes, Kirk ****_is_**** a ladies man, and ****_no_****, Lisan and Spock do not end up going out or what ever it is that vulcans do about that sort of thing.**

**_Winglet out_**

******Live long and prosper, and let your emotions shine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Section Two, Lisan

"You are Spock right, the one who won the astrophysics contest last year?"

"I believe that was a largely unnecessary question seeing as you know me quite well. You had a fascinating year end report over galactic peace."

"I believe that the human response to that statement would be 'Thank You'"

"Some of the principles were very similar to ones my father had discussed."

"Yeah, he was one of the people I had consulted. How has your summer been?"

"Fine, better than last year's."

"It is good that you and your father got some of your differences sorted out."

"I did not state that."

"I see."

Lisan had always wondered why Spock and Sarek disagreed so often, it didn't seem logical, but then again, nothing seemed logical in jr. high. She suspected it had something to do with Spock's human half but she wasn't sure. Lisan had known Spock since last year when he had had a particularly rough summer and his class work was suffering, which had only escalated problems. She was in several of his classes so it made sense for her to help him with his class work. Through that simple act she had gotten to know Sarek quite well, and sometimes acted as a moderator.

As she walked through the faintly musty hallways her mind was far away, remembering how frighteningly illogical the layout of Armstrong had been and also recalling the vast array of illogical behavior she had witnessed over the course of the previous year. Lisan almost felt sorry for the new seventh graders, but quickly repressed that thought as being both illogical and human. Taking a set of staircases that she had not walked in months, she was lost in her thoughts, and well, lost.

**After a couple of minutes wandering around she found the long, symmetrical, and sleek bank of Eighth grade lockers. Lisan placed her palm against the biomed sensor embedded into the plastic surface. There was a click followed by a whoosh as the locker gently swung open. A paper fell onto the ground, landing face up. She bent down to pick it up, and one of her eyebrows arched up in surprise; it was a line drawing Spock had done of her and had given to her on the last day of school. She had placed it in her locker and had forgotten to transfer it to her book bag before leaving school that day. Cracking a small smile she slid the wrinkled slip of paper onto her binder before heading off for class.**

Walking briskly through the halls Lisan entered the Civics classroom with 3 minutes to spare of the lengthy 10 minute passing period. She checked the board for the day's assignment and seating chart. Suppressing a strong urge to mentally groan she slid into the desk next to no one but James T. Kirk himself, the primary reason for her interest in emotion purging meditation. 

"If you are expecting to be sweet talked and gushed all over by me, I would hope that you have some other more logical aspirations."

* * *

**_So sorry I haven't updated, but school has been hectic, and science club even more so. _**

**_~Winglet out!_**


End file.
